defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Silas
Names and Titles Simon is most commonly referred to by his last name, Silas, or more popularly, Faggot. His middle name is unimportant, and people seldom call him Simon. Simon's nickname in the Cartel through his personality: "Snarky". This nickname was earned in honour of his arbitary tendency to be derisive and sarcastic in appropriate and inappropriate times alike. Also tends to be called "Ponytail" by one of his bosses in particular, much to Simon's annoyance. Appearance and Traits Simon's most defining attribute is most likely his hairstyle - The ponytail. Kept in check by a thin metal ringlet, Simon takes pride in keeping his locks in near-perfect order, and always keeps it as clean as he can, though he's not likely to cry simply because it gets tassled. His face is your best bet of guessing his age - Late Twenties or Early Thirties if it was important - with a sloping nose pointed at a thin, trimmed beard. Simon doesn't pay as much attention to his beard as he would his hair, but it's just a beard, right? Not unpleasant to look at, and perhaps even pleasant if you like the rugged look. Simon's regular clothing is somewhat uncommon, consisting of a black Gilnean vest over a vest with the sleeves torn, white shirt, a tight leather belt, tighter leather pants with buckles and matching boots. Simon likes to brag about the cost of them, but in reality, then were simply swiped from a shipment when nobody was looking. He also sports matching gloves, which fit snugly and are perfect for a pinch of pilfering. Personality The most defining personality trait of Simon is the very same one that earned him his nickname - His sarcastic side. Despite his poor background, Simon prides himself on an eloquent tongue, most of which is to prevent people for mistaking him for a fool. Combine the two, and you get Simon's cold, abrasive, sarcastic manner. Should he be in a conversation and Simon think little of a person of their actions, they should expect a sarcastic quip to come their way. Time and time again, Simon has proven that his tongue is as sharp as either of his blades, throwing many a "burn" in retaliation to an insult his way, or even for no reason other than he felt it necessary. Morally, Simon is on a rather grey shade. Should someone he didn't know encounter misfortune, Simon would not care, or maybe even laugh. Mostly, Simon looks out for himself, but is suitably loyal to the Cartel, on the basis that the pay is better than he could ever have dreamt for. Primarily, Simon is in it for the money. Although Simon would ignore a hungry cat, he wouldn't kick it. That is to say, he's not completely cold. His fellows in the Forlorn Cartel have looked out for him in the past, and Simon believes some repayment is in order. Simon generally does his best to warn his comrades of any impending threats, do the job he has been tasked, and get the goods home before sunrise. Besides, if Simon let them get caught, he'd likely get caught with them. As an aftermath of a botched assassination attempt, Simon spent a week or two gagged and chained in the city guard's dungeon. Believing he was used as a scapegoat and therefore betrayed, Simon's attitude towards his comrades grew colder. Simon is certain one of the underbosses sold him out, and is looking for revenge, whatever that revenge should be. First, Simon wants to find out who set him up. History / Biography Simon's birthplace was in Westfall - A small farm near Moonbrook, so small that it was only able to feed that family that tended to it. Simon's parents were farmers by trade. Training Simon to be a farmer at a young age proved to be a failure, as the boy had no interest in farming. But his parents were insistent, and were sure he would come around eventually. As lush as Westfall once was, the land gradually started to degrade. Out of lack of someone to blame, Simon's father made clear that he thought that Stormwind was responsible for letting the land wither, having not sending supplies to take care of it. During his childhood, Simon had the idea drilled into his mind by his father that the nobles over in Stormwind were corrupt and unjust. Much of Simon's free time was spent away from the farm, down by Moonbrook, and sadly hung around with the wrong crowd. In his teens, the gang he hung with were less than ideal, the kind who threw rocks at windows and ran away. Eventually, the boys had turned to crime, and often pushed Silas into stealing things for them. Having become morally indifferent, Silas obliged, and quickly learned the techniques needed to skulk around and silently take things from behind people's backs. The Defias Brotherhood later became a big thing in Westfall. Awed by the hardened criminals, Simon made his excuses to his parents and left home to join the Brotherhood. Simon, no more than 20, was scoffed at but proved his worth. Impressed, certain members of the Brotherhood secretly initiated Simon into the Brotherhood and gave him the respective tattoo. For the years the Brotherhood reigned over Westfall, Simon was just as ruthless as the rest of his club. Simon even ambushed his former friends, who did not recognise Simon due to the mask. Simon treated them no differently from his regular victims. A year before the Brotherhood ended, Simon made his first kill. A travelling merchant had been stocking in swords, and the Brotherhood were in desperate need of weapons. Upon jumping the merchant, he fought back, and forced a knife to Simon's throat. In a panic, Simon lashed out, and ended up striking a fatal blow to the man's stomach, several times. Shocked by the manner in which he had taken a life, Simon grew distant from the Brotherhood, less faithful. Mere days before Vancleef was killed, Silas packed his posessions and had made haste away from Westfall. Deeming it his next best target, Simon vacated the area to reside in Stormwind, respectively, denouncing any involvement with the Brotherhood. He took on a new career in petty crime, sleeping on the streets, pickpocketing loose change stealing good, and the rare ambush on a meek-looking citizen. It wasn't until the day he attempted to ambush a small gnome named Antle that he was introduced to the Cartel. Assuming correctly that Silas was in need of money, he was offered an "untrusted" position in the Cartel. Seeing no alternative, he accepted. The rest? It writes itself. Stats Strength: '''15 '''Dexterity: '''17 '''Constitution: 16 Intelligence: '''12 '''Wisdom: 10 Charisma: 10 Relations and Friends Father: Steven Silas (unknown) Mother: Melissa Silas (unknown) Childhood friends (presumed dead) Antle Ezlbag Soleni "Leni" Swindle Zalissa Sparrowsong Feydor (Various Cartel members) Simon has no romantic interests to date, but is in a rather peculair arrangement with Zalissa. It involves Quinian, her lover, and comes into act if he ever cheats on her. Let's leave it at that, shall we? Quotes & Server Name "Methinks it would be a tad difficult to complain if you're dead." "That's only 'big' in Gnomeregan, Ez..." "Oh woe, this woman needs a professional medic!"' (To a guard, standing over a person Simon in fact put in that state before the guards showed up)'' ((Note: Silas's name on the Defias Brotherhood server is ''Sílas''' ''- note the 'í', a result of pressing 'ALT GR' and 'i' together.)) Category:Humans Category:Alliance Characters Category:The Forlorn Cartel Category:Rogues